This invention relates generally to vehicle parking brakes and, more particularly, to a vehicle and park brake and ignition interlock.
Many systems have been developed for vehicles which deter theft by preventing movement of the steering wheel when the ignition is switched to OFF and the ignition key is removed. Systems have also been developed which prevent movement of an automatic transmission out of PARK when the vehicle ignition is switched to OFF and the ignition key is removed. All of these systems are designed to prevent inadvertent forward vehicle motion.
No similar system has been previously developed for manual transmission vehicles, since a manual transmission has no transmission position equivalent to PARK. However, unless the vehicle parking brake is engaged, the manual transmission shift lever can be moved to NEUTRAL or to a forward gear which can permit inadvertent, uncontrolled forward motion of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide an ignition interlock system for a manual transmission vehicle which prevents movement of the vehicle when the vehicle ignition is in the OFF position with the key removed.